


Two Is Better Than One

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Heavy BDSM, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sex Swing, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Stephen and Tony go out for the night to relax.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 19





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> This is late but shhh dont tell anyone that im actually posting this on the 17th of november :/

**Kinktober Day 19 - Double Penetration**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Stephen watched closely as Tony danced with others on the dance floor. His choker glistened brightly whenever the light hit it just right. He watched as Tony grinds his ass against the other man but simultaneously making sure no one was touching him.

Stephen took a sip of his beer and did a quick glance around the club taking in all exits and patrons. Tony and him decided though they deserved a night out so of course they put on the best gear and hit the BDSM club.

It wasn't too far from where they lived, probably only like a ten (10) minutes walk or in this case a fifteen (15) minute drive. They had been here to just let loose originally but Tony clearly had other plans as Stephen watches him almost get led away to the bathroom with another man.

He puts his drink down and steadily walts up to them. "Hey" he whispers from behind Tony and puts his hands on his hips.

"Hey" Tony turns and looks at Stephen before turning back to the other man and explaining that Stephen was his boyfriend. The other man nods and quietly walks away from the pair. 

"Let's go get you a drink" he whispers, pushing Tony towards the bar. He picks up his own drink and flags down the bartender. He orders Tony a whiskey on the rocks and waits.

He slides Tony his drinks and watches as he downs it in one go, the burn of whiskey making him cough gently. He clears his throat and turns to Stephen, packing him on the cheek before heading back to the dance floor.

Over to his right he can hear the sound of someone getting spanked and if he was to turn his head about 180⁰c he would probably be able to see the person too. He wonders if Tony will be up for anything tonight.

He downs the rest of what is now lukewarm beer and signals for Tony to come. Stephen smiles happily as he watches Tony bound over like an excited puppy. 

"Do you think you'd be up for anything tonight?" He questions against Tony's ear carefully nibbling it, ideas of what he wants already forming in his head.

"Do you think we'd be able to look around first" Tony replies timidly, somehow thinking that Stephen would say no or maybe the alcohol and the fact his ear is being nibbled at is clouding his brain.

Stephen grabs hold of Tony's hand and they begin walking around the club slowly furthering away from the dance floor. They first walk over to a group of people watching a young man get played with.

He's laying on what looks like a bench or table but neither of them can tell from how far away they are. There's a woman with a flogger and a vibrator in her hand. She strokes the young man's face softly, placing a kiss on his forehead before using the flogger and hitting high his thigh the tail end of it hitting his cock.

He moans out in pleasure and begs for more while she saunters around him telling him to be patient and a good boy. Tony's cock stirs at the thought of Stephen being in that position and turns to walk away deciding that he'll leave that for another night.

They walk around for a bit before arriving at a scene that seems to have just ended. The crowd is slowly dispersing and people are still adjusting their clothes. Tony glances at the sex swing and quickly rushes over to the Dungeon Monitor and asked in hush tones if the swing is free.

Stephen watches carefully, no idea what Tony is planning and hopes it's something he partakes in. Tony hops over and giddily tells Stephen his plan for the sex swing, Stephen face growing redder and Tony continues on.

Tony rushes over and takes off his jeans, leaving him in black silk boxer Stephen had bought him forever ago as a gag gift. He breath hitched as he watched Tony get strapped in the swing, the way his body moved and contorted to leave him open and spread. He flushes gently when he sees the toys sitting next to the swing and suddenly the thought of fucking Tony with a dildo and having people watch makes his cock jump. 

He walks up to the Dungeon Monitor and tells him his plan. The DM smiles and leaves after double checking that Tony is fully strapped into the swing. Stephen smiles softly at Tony and gently caresses his cheek causing Tony too flush gentle. He kisses him on his forehead and starts toying with his ears, He slides his hand from Tony's cheek and fiddles with his nipples, Stephen's mouth hovering over his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you in front of all these people” Stephen says seductively into Tony's ear and tony eyes widen as he realises that a small crowd has formed around the display of him and Stephen on the rise. His cock twitches as the thought sets in and Stephan chuckles softly. He rolls Tony's nipple between his fingers causing him to moan out softly.

He licks the shell of Tony's ear, gently biting and nibbling with every lick making Tony buck his hips in pleasure. He moans out loudly when Stephen moves from his ear to his nipple, attaching his mouth and sucking roughly while still fiddling his fingers between the other one. They continue like this for quite some time, Stephen making sure that Tony is ready for what's to come. 

He pulls off Tony's boxers, exposing his red and leaking cock, the wet spot on the front of his boxers giving away how desperate for release he is. He gives Tony’s cock a few lazy strokes, teasing him roughly and causing him to groan out in repose. Stephen subconsciously reaches for the lube, the sound of the crowd murmuring in excitement giving him a rush of adrenaline.

He squirts a generous amount onto his finger and uses his thumb to massage Tony's rim before slowly pushing his index finger in, the warmth of Tony's envelopes his finger and he shudders slightly. 

“Oh, fuck Stephen!” Tony moans out and a collective groan could be heard throught the crowd.

Stephen smiles to himself as he watches Tony's face morph into pleasure, his ears reddening and his mouth parting slightly. Its an amazing sight for Stephan to see especially in this kind of setting and if he’s being completely honest he hadn’t expected for Tony to jump at the opportunity to use the sex swing but he’s glad that the decision was made. 

He pushes his knuckle in further, softly grazing his finger over Tony’s prostate causing him to keen out loudly. Stephen adds another finger in carefully stretching Tony and opening him up for the crowd to watch. He moves his fingers in a come hither motion making Tony squirm against the swing. Stephen adds a third finger and Tony moans out his name loudly, the crowd moaning with him. After what feels like forever to Tony he watches as Stephen grabs a red ten (10) inch dildo and shows it to Tony and waits for his approval.

Tony’s breath hitches and he eagerly nods his head causing Stephen to chuckle to himself. He lubes up the dildo thoroughly because it's been awhile since they've used any toys in the bedroom. He lines it up against Tony’s hole and leans down placing a soft kiss on his stomach before slowly pushing the toy into the warmth of Tony’s hole.

Tony huffs out a breath and moans loudly when the toy reaches his hilt, he flushes when he hears the crowd groan at his pleasure, he has never been one for voyeurism but the fact that people are watching getting fucked by a dildo is making him hard as coat rack. He keens as Stephen starts to slowly move the dildo in and out of his hole unhurried, leaving Tony whither and keening for more, for him to go faster.

Stephen chuckles to himself as he watches Tony beg for him to go faster. He enjoys the way Tony grinds down on the toy creating a steady rhythm between them, Stephen’s cock is straining against his jeans, he pauses and looks at Tony who whines in response. He pulls out his cock and slicks it up with lube before pressing the tip against Tony's already filled hole. 

He slowly pushes his cock in beside the dildo making Tony moan loudly as he feels Stephens cock push alongside the dildo, Stephan pauses before huffing out a groan and moving his cock slowly in and out while using his free hand to pull the dildo out in sync. They continue in sync for what feels like forever, breathy moans and groans and rough kisses are shared between the two, the crowd that has accumulated behind them enjoy the show they're putting on. 

Stephen sees the tail tail signs of Tony on the verge of cummimg, his face and chest are flushed red and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth. He speeds up his pace and Tony keens loudly as he cum harshly just as Stephen and the dildo hit his prostate at the same time, showing ropes of white cum all over himself and the swing. It’s not long before Stephan is grunting into Tony, the tightness of Tony making him cum harshly. Tony's hole clenching down on both Stephen and the dildo making him huff out leisurely. 

He pulls out slowly and steadily, making sure not to hurt Tony in his process, he pulls out the dildo and watches his cum slowly ooze out of Tony making him smile proudly. The crowd behind them seems satisfied with their performance, despite the fact that it hasn't started off like that, and gives the couple a round of applause. Tony flushes as he Stephen starts cleaning up the scene and waves down a DM to help undo Tony from the swing. 

Once Tony is cleaned up and has had some water and food in his system, he and Stephen call it a night and quietly leave the club.

“You did so well in there Tony” Stephen calls from the driver side of the car. He turns to see if Tony is doing okay only to find him fast asleep, his head lolling to the side. Stephan is sure that when they get home his neck is definitely going to be stiff. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my attempt at this :)


End file.
